why?
by krzykatldy
Summary: Mikey pull's a prank on Raph and it get out of hand. I'm bad at summary so read please.


So here I am sitting on the side of the rode, Waiting for him to return home. How did this happen? Its just a bunch of comic books, why did it matter to hem so much? Maybe I should start at the beginning. So it all went like this.

(7 hours be for.) The lair is a descent size it has too compartments the first one is the major rooms like the living room, the living room has a large brown couch with 2 small brown pillows place at the sides, theres a large brown wooden table placed in front of the couch the table has a glass glob placed in the middle on it with Japanese writing all over it. in front of the table is a home made television thats around the size of the table. (Donatello/donnie made it.) there is one mat placed under the table giving it some grip. the floor of the room is concert for some odd reason. next to the living room on the right is the kitchen, the kitchen has one large table in the middle of the room with 8 chairs placed around it. the cabinets are made out of wood with little mettle handles, and Japanese writing on the cabinet door. the counters are also made out of wood with similar treats. theres a fringe in the corner of the room, that is filled with pizzas for the most part.

next to the living room on the left is the dojo, the dojo is a Japanese marshal arts (ninjutsu) training room Mikey and his brothers father is from japan so he follows Japanese tradition and rules and he is all about honer. there is majorly 4 different kinds of weapons and they are the nunchucks, bow staff, katana's, and Mikey and his brothers weald these weapons. Leo has the katana's, Raph has the sia's, Mikey has the nunchucks, and Donnie has the bow staff. in the middle of the room theres a large tree, the walls are made out of a accent Japanese paper with paintings all ofer it. the floor is wooden, it has several meditation areas placed in rows in the large room there are also trays of weapons placed on the walls. back inside the living to heading state from the door is Donnie's lab, Donnie's lab basically has a tone of computers and since experiments skittered all around the room, the room has all of Donnie's blue prints for experiments that he is making for his family. everything in there his family has no idea whats happening in there or what anything in there does.

at the top floor of the house theres 4 bed rooms each with there own way of decorating. the fist room to the left is Leo's room, it has blue walls with wooden flooring and blue carpets placed scattered all around the flooring. the door says homato Leonardo on it written in gold on the door. the is a mediation area in his room, his bed is placed in his room to the left corner, theres is a blue blanket on top of his bed flattened down so tight you could bounce a quarter off of it. the next one up is Donnie's room, its painted purple and the floor is made out of wood, with blue carpets placed all around it. the door has homato Donatello written on it in gold Donnies room is mostly like his lab there are less computers and since projects in it but there are more blue prints. Donnie's bed is placed in the right corner of the room.

the first room on the right is Mikey's room (my room.) the wall s are painted orange and there is carpet for his flooring, there are some orange mats placed all around the room. on the door is homato Michelangelo written on it with gold. there is random silly items scattered all around, you cant even see the floor in his room. Mikey has pizza boxes and old pizza slices all over almost everything in his room. Mikey's bed is in the right corner of the room even his bed is a disaster it is covered in blankets and pillows. he has a teddy bair on his bed that is from when he was 3 years old he such a kid he is 16 years old and he still sleeps with a stuffed animal. on the left side of Mikey's bed is a water gun that he just got, he still hasn't used it and he came up with a 'amazing' idea to prank the hothead of the bunch Raph. 'oh this is going to be grate!' Mikey thought to him self. be for Mikey left for Raph's room he grabbed his teddy bair and gave him a big hug. "see you soon fuzzy." Mikey said in a silly voice and ran into Raph's room right after setting his teddy comfortably on his bed. Mikey walked in to Raph's room the door says homato Raphael, 'oh Raph is going to kill me if he finds out that I'm in here, its a good thing I'm retreating to my room right after I spray hem' Mikey thought with a giant big grin on his face. Raphs room is painted red and the floor is wooden, he has a hammock as his bed and a stack of comic books right beside it. he has a closet with wight door all Raph's items that he uses on a daily base's are in there for some reason he is really organized even though he's the hot head, who doesn't care about most things. Raph has a punching bag in the corner of his room to help he get his anger out.

so here I am sitting in Raph's room waiting for hem to come in, It was getting boring waiting in there, he was watching T.V and probably wouldn't come in anytime soon. So I decided why not run around Raph's room for now? Boy that was the mistake that stared this hole thing, I was swigging around on his hammock completely not noticing the glass of I water sitting bye his bed. Just as I turned around and yelled, "Oh Raphie!" In a silly voice my hand hit the glass shattering it on top of all his comics. At first I was speech less then I heard Raph walk in. "Umm, it's not what you think! I didn't mean to... I umm, bumped the glass and it spilled. Please don't be mad." I sad the last part just loud enough for Raph to hear me. Raph looked like he was goanna kill me. he spoke in a brock-Lyn ascent, His voice beep and a little bit scary to say the least. " Mikey! First you come in my room, Then you almost brake my hammock and now YOU completely ruin all my comic's!" Raph yelled his face turning in to a shade of red because of his anger. "I'm so not made at you!" Raph yelled sacristy as his fist were tightly at his side as if he was holding back sticking Mikey right there.

"Ok Raphie buddy, Please just calm down, You can have my comic's, Just please calm down." Mikey said holding his hand in front of his face, like he was afraid of Raph striking hem in the face. Raph glare softened as he saw the way Mikey was standing. But he was still mad and nothing could change that right now.

"CALM DOWN!? how do you expect me to calm down when your being YOU! Just stay way from me Mikey! Leave me alone!" Raph managed to get in be for Leo burst into the door holding up his fist ready to defend. Raph narrowed his eye's at Leo be for completely blowing up in his face. "Really Leo do you really think I would hit Mikey? You know I would never do that! He's our younger brother! I would never hurt hem." The last few words Raph said you could barley hear, But that didn't make Mikey feel it any less, The words Raph spoke felt like they grabbed his hart and yanked it as hared as they could, But also reassured hem that Raph still loved hem. Raph gave Miley a quick look with sadness and sorrow written all over it, that was usually Raph's way of saying sorry.

Raph's attention was quickly returned to Leo who was returning the evil glare right back at Raph. "I never said that I thought you we're going to hit Mikey, I was just being prepared for anything, You were yelling in his face me and Donnie could hear it form his lab. and as soon as I realized that you were yelling at Mikey I came in here ready for anything." Leo spat at Raph with a smart ass look on his face, 'Oh no Leo you should have done that now he's really mad' Mikey though as he watched Raph and Leo glare at each other once more.

Raph's fist were shacking and his knuckles were turning wright at trying to hold back striking Leo right there. - Raph was getting better at keeping his hands off his brother's unless it was part of there training.- Leo must have noticed Raph trying so hard because he backed up a little giving Raph his space but still never leaving eye contact Raphael. Leo glanced at Mikey for a second checking if he was ok which completely made Raph flip out. "Why are you looking at hem seeing if he's ok!? I told you I would never hurt my youngest brother! or any of you!" Raph yelled his body tensing up from pure anger.

Raph glanced at Mikey one last time be for thronging his hands in the air, rolling his eyes and saying. "What ever Leo! I'm going out." Raph said as he turned on his heal and walking right past Leo who had one of theses 'wait what did you gust say?' looks on his face. Leo just stood there starring in to nothing, Mikey shock his head and ran after Raph.

"Raphie wait! Please don't go out there all alone! you could get hurt!" Mikey yelled, his baby blue eyes wet with tear's. Raph looked back to Mikey and saw his bright blue eyes that were always filled with joy wet with tears. That broke Raph's hart Mikey was crying because of hem, his joy filled brother was hurting on the inside because of hem. Now Raph just wanted to get out of here right now or he was going to start crying. Mikey ran as fast as he could and grabbed Raph's arm, holding hem back. "Raph please I'm bagging you, don't go out there all by your self at lest let me come with you." Mikey bagged making the biggest puppy dog eye he could pull off.

Raph looked at Mikey and saw the face he always fell for, The face that made ham not mad anymore, The face of his little joy full brother. He wanted to say he could come so bad, But he had to be alone. "No Mikey, you cant come." Raph said turning away from Mikey, Mikey had no idea how hard it was for Raph to tell hem no.

Raph grabbed his hat and cote and walked out of the lair (Their home.) As fast as could with out making someone think there was something up with hem. Once Raph walked out of the lair Mikey sunk down in the sofa, sobbing and thinking about how if he never went in Raph's room this would have never have happened. Donnie soon came and comforted Mikey it worked for a bit until Donnie had to go and help splinter with some of their training leaving Mikey alone once again. 'What if Raph gets hurt out there? It will be all my fault. I have to go and find hem, And bring hem home. He needs to know that I'm sorry. I'm coming Raphie!' Mikey though be for he grabbed his coat and hat and headed out after Raph.

Raph was sitting on a roof top thinking about how he made Mikey feel, How could he do that to his brother? Let alone his youngest brother Mikey? 'I'm the worst brother in the history of brothers.' Raph though. Raph was looking out at the dutiful lights of New York. Then he remembered the gift, The special comic book he ordered for Mikey earlier this week. He stood up as fast as he could completely forgetting that he was under a short roof, and slammed his head agenised it, cursing under his breath as he rubbed his head and moved around the small confined area. Then running as fast as he could home.

Mikey came up short, Raph was no were to be found, he wasn't at any of the roof they hang out on or at any of the stores let alone in a alleyway some where. he even checked Casey's apartment. but he had no luck. So here I am sitting at the side of the rode waiting for Raph to return home. How did this happen? its just a bunch of comic books, Why did it matter to hem so much? Just then Raph ran around the corner and skittied to a halt when he saw me. my emotions jumped from sad to extremely happy with in mins, I ran up to Raph and hugged him.

"Raph don't ever do that again, And I'm so glade to see you!" Mikey basically scrammed in Raph's face. "Ok calm down there Mikey, I'm ok but I have to get something ok? stay here. well come closer to the house so you don't set hit bye a car." Raph said in a teasing voice be for he disappeared around the corner. Mikey was so exited to see what Raph had for hem, He was really jumping up and down in excitement.

Raph appeared again with something behind his back. "Ok Mikey here you go." Raph said handing the flat present to Mikey. Mikey's eyes widened when he saw the comic book he had been wanting for almost a year now but could never find it.

"OMG Raph your the best brother ever! I cant believe you got this! its a special edition one! I hope you know that I will never stop hugging you." Mikey said as he looked up at Raph with a huge smile on is face.

"Happy eerily birth day Mikey. and we can call it even if you pull a prank on fearless for me." Raph said with a smirk.

"Deal." Mikey said with a grin.

-THE END! HOPE YOU ENJOYED.

Its my first fanfiction so some reviews would be nice. I know its not the best fanfiction ever but its something... BTW you have no idea how hard it is to try and find out how to post this stuff... well maybe you do but what ever this took me forever! Xp maybe I'm just no good at this stuff oh well.

THANK'S FOR READING!

so correction on spelling errors would be gravely appreciated.


End file.
